


Ne jamais écouter le chant de la Lorelei

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: La sulfureuse Lorelei au coeur de glace joue avec les nerf du Dragon Master.One shot no conventionnel.
Kudos: 2





	Ne jamais écouter le chant de la Lorelei

« Il a adopté ma cause mais son esprit est encore trop fort pour que je puisse le manipuler à ma guise. Je te charge de cette mission . Tu es une jeune femme intelligente et il est jeune, sers toi de tes charmes pour l’affaiblir et s’il résiste, emploie des méthodes plus radicales. Tu as carte blanche. »  
La « reine des glaces » afficha un sourire sournois avant de prendre congé auprès de la veille dame qui lui avait tout appris.  
\----  
Bruno avait invité Lance à s’entraîner avec lui pour toute la journée. Les deux Elites n’avaient pas quitté la salle d’entraînement depuis le matin ; et en début de soirée Bruno avait déclaré qu’ils en avaient fait assez pour aujourd’hui et c’était donc dirigé vers ses quartiers pour se reposer.  
Lance avait fait de même, se retirant dans ses propres quartiers.  
Le jeune dresseur de dragons s’était enfermé dans sa salle de bain, laissant l’eau chaude détendre ses muscles meurtris après cette journée d’entraînement intensif. Il fallait dire que Bruno avait une très bonne condition physique et que le jeune Elite avait du mal à rivaliser avec lui, cela ne l’empêchait de vouloir essayer.  
Soudain trois coups frappés contre la grande porte de ses appartements le sortirent de ses pensées.  
Lance ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux roux encore tout humides, il portait des vêtements décontractés consistant en un simple sous pull noir à col roulé et un pantalon de pyjama de même couleur.  
L’attitude calme et reposée qu’il arborait quand il ouvrit sa porte laissa très vite place à un air ennuyé. Les sourcils froncés il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda platement d’une voix basse à celle qui venait le déranger.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Lorelei ? »  
La voix râpeuse en pleine mue de l’adolescent la fit sourire ;   
depuis quelques temps elle ne cessait de le taquiner pour qu’il s’énerve et hausse la voix dont le comique n’avait d’égal que le visage rouge du Dragon Master qui cessait de parler à peine le dernier mot prononcé avant de s’isoler quelque part dans le Plateau Indigo, à l’abri des gloussements incontrôlables de la jeune femme.  
Elle était habituée à ses paroles directes et rudes quoique son ton fût légèrement plus doux quand il s’adressait à elle et encore plus lorsqu'il s’adressait à Agatha.  
Alors Lorelei répondit, de la voix la plus suave possible :  
« Je n’arrive plus à fermer la porte de mes appartements, la clé ne veut plus rentrer dans la serrure, tu veux bien y jeter un coup d’œil ? s’il te plaît. » Ajouta t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
Lance eut du mal à cacher son embarras mais répondit, agacé.  
« Un membre de la maintenance ne peu pas s’en charger ? »  
« Vu l’heure qu’il est, il n’y a plus personne ici, hormis nous quatre bien sûr. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.   
« Tu n’as qu’à demander à Bruno. » répondit-il vivement avant de commencer à refermer sa porte.  
Lorelei plaqua sa main sur la grande porte de bois, l’empêchant de la clore.  
« Lance, s’il te plaît … » pria t-elle de la voix la plus plaintive qu’elle pouvait gérer tout en se mordant la lèvre.  
Il la regarda d’abord furieux qu’elle l’empêche de retourner à la tranquillité de ses appartements. Ses yeux d’ambre rencontrèrent les yeux grenat de la maîtresse des types glace pendant un bref laps de temps avant qu’il ne rompe le contact visuel et soupir lourdement.  
« D’accord, montre-moi. » déclara t-il toujours sur un ton ennuyé.

Il inspecta la serrure sous tous les angles, testant le loquet et la clé plusieurs fois sans déceler de problème de dysfonctionnement.  
Lorelei était tout près de lui, polissant distraitement un de ses ongles manucurés. Elle savait que, sa seule présence, à peine à un mètre de distance le mettait sous tension et elle pouvait dire rien qu’en l’observant du coin de l’œil qu’il n’allait pas tarder à essayer de s’échapper de cette situation qu’il trouvait trop inconfortable à son goût.  
Le voyant fulminer peu à peu, Lorelei saisit sa chance.  
« Non, je ne vois pas ce que ta serrure a d’anormale … ! » commença t-il.  
Gentiment mais fermement, elle le plaqua contre le mur. Plaçant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, l’empêchant de s’enfuir.  
« Qu’est-ce que … ! » tenta t-il de demander, extrêmement confus et surtout en colère.  
Lorelei lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, l’incitant à se taire.  
« Chut. » murmura t-elle avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.  
Lance écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’embrassant.  
Complètement choqué et incapable d’avoir une pensée cohérente à ce moment précis ; elle en profita pour le coincer d’avantage contre le mur en levant son genou gauche le plus haut qu’elle pouvait contre lui et le mur.  
Quand la langue de la « reine des glaces » commença à lécher sa lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit malgré lui légèrement la bouche, permettant à la jeune femme de glisser sa langue à l’intérieur.  
Lance frémissait de tout son corps tout en restant tétanisé à la fois. C’était la première fois pour lui qu’on l’embrassait de la sorte !   
Clair ne comptait pas, sa cousine l’avait embrassé sur la joue à plusieurs reprises, bien que platoniquement, pour son plus grand déplaisir.  
Ceci était une toute autre expérience et il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions aussi bien que son corps. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour balbutier d’une voix tremblante :  
« Non, je … Lorelei, laisse-moi partir ! »  
Sentant que le choc initial dû visiblement à son premier baiser était passé, elle le força à bouger avec elle tout en continuant à l’embrasser, voulant l’attirer à l’intérieur de ses propres appartements. Mais Lance se ressaisit rapidement et ses yeux étincelèrent d’un étrange éclat vert pendant un bref instant et quelques secondes plus tard son imposant dracolosse était près de lui, forçant Lorelei à lâcher prise.  
« Arrête ça ! » cracha t-il d’une voix haletante en lui attrapant le bras avec force.  
« Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu es tout rouge comme ça. » déclara t-elle avec un petit rire amusé en voulant poser les mains sur son torse mais Lance recula derrière son dragon qui poussa un grognement sourd tout en écartant ses ailes de façon intimidante.  
« Mais enfin qu’est-ce qui te prends ! Pourquoi tu m’as, tu m’as …. » haleta t-il en se frottant vigoureusement le visage pour tenter d'effacer les traces de rouge à lèvres avec l’une de ses manches tout en ayant un air de dégoût.  
« Embrassé ? Tout simplement parce que cela fait un moment que j’avais très envie de le faire mais comme tu es constamment entouré de tes gardes du corps à écailles il est plus que difficile de t’approcher ! La preuve, la première chose que tu as faite c’est d’appeler ton gros dragon à la rescousse !» Expliqua t-elle avec un sourire en coin tout en croisant les bras et en s’adossant contre le mur.  
La rage visible dans les yeux dorés de l'adolescent se communiqua à son dracolosse qui émit un grognement de plus en plus menaçant.  
« Ah Lance, Lance, Lance …. Tu ne changeras jamais hm ? Tu es plus sauvage encore que les pokemon dragons que tu élèves ! Y a-t-il de la place pour d’autres émotions que la colère et la peur dans ton petit cœur ? Si tu en as un bien sûr. » Soupira Lorelei.  
Lance serra les dents.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? »  
Lorelei se rapprocha de lui et, malgré l’aura menaçante de son dracolosse, elle lui effleura le menton de son index  
« Moi ? Ce que je veux c’est toi. Simplement toi. Juste toi.»  
« Quoi ?! » s’exclama t-il confus en reculant contre son dragon orange.  
« Le désir, l'amour Lance, ces mot ne doivent pas t’être étranger tout de même. Je sais l’affection que tu portes à tes pokemon ; tes monstres à écailles sont tout autant dévoués à toi que toi tu l’es à eux ! C’est une forme d’amour ça, seulement moi je te parle du vrai amour, celui qui fait que tu donnerais ta vie pour l’être que tu aimes le plus au monde, celui qui te remplit la tête de pensées folles et de désir. Celui qui te fait désirer le corps de la personne que tu aimes plus que tout. »  
« Qui es tu pour affirmer des absurdités pareilles ? » dit-il avec dédain.  
« Je suis juste une femme amoureuse du mauvais homme, ou devrais-je dire  
‘Presque homme’ car il est évident vu la façon dont tu as réagit que tu es inexpérimenté, vu ton âge c’est complètement normal je dirai ; mais je peux remédier à ça tu sais. »  
« Remédier à quoi, j’ai du mal à te suivre avec tes jeux de mots stupides ! » Gronda le Dragon Master entre ses dents, le visage devenant rouge.  
« Au fait que tu sois encore vierge …. Comme une page blanche. » Lui souffla t-elle malicieusement à l’oreille.  
Le Dragon Master s’empourpra furieusement avant de reculer encore plus, laissant son dracolosse occuper l’espace entre lui et Lorelei.  
« Ah … je suppose que ça veut dire non. » soupira t-elle l’air déçue.  
« Ne m’approche pas ! Ne vient plus jamais à moins d’un mètre de moi espèce de perverse, malade, complètement détraquée ! » cria t-il presque hystérique.  
« Dommage pour toi, tu rates quelque chose. »  
« Rater quoi ? Tu n’as rien qui m’intéresse Lorelei, rien ! »  
« Oh je suis vexée, c’est vraiment blessant ce que tu me dis là mon cher Lance. »  
« Je me fiche de tes états d’âmes ! le peu de confiance que je t’accordai a disparu maintenant. »  
« ça j’avais cru comprendre mais au moins j’aurai essayer. Dommage que tu sois aussi farouche. Sans vouloir te flatter, tu a beau n’avoir que 16 ans, tu ferais fondre n’importe quelle fille avec ton tempérament de feu et ta jolie petite gueule. » déclara t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
Le visage du dresseur de dragons devint encore plus rouge, si cela était encore possible.  
« Je te le redis, ça ne m’intéresse pas ! je n’ai pas besoin de perdre mon temps avec des choses aussi futiles. »  
« Lance tu n’es pas un moine. D’ailleurs la plupart ne font plus le vœu de célibat de nos jour et fondent une famille ; à force de dénigrer tes propres sentiments tu finiras par devenir un homme frustré rongé par la folie dont le seul et unique but sera de satisfaire ses ardeurs et ses pulsions ! »  
Il hocha furieusement la tête.  
« ça n’arrivera jamais. Maintenant laisse-moi ! »  
« Très bien, si tu arrives encore à t’endormir avec ça …. Bonne nuit ! » Répondit elle d’une voix qui se voulait la plus aguichante possible tout en agitant sa main vers lui avant de s’en retourner dans ses propres appartements dont elle claqua la porte, le faisant sursauter.  
Lance fulminait toujours intérieurement, il s’empressa de rejoindre ses quartiers suivit de près par son dracolosse avant de claquer encore plus fort sa porte pour ensuite la fermer à double tour avant d’aller s’effondrer sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers.  
«C’est une vraie cinglée cette fille ! Pourquoi elle … argh, pourquoi moi ! » maugréa t-il, sa voix à moitié audible.  
Son dragon le regardait curieusement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son maître était si bizarre tout à coup.  
Lance ne parvenait pas à se calmer, les paroles de Lorelei bien présentes dans son esprit. Il voulait se convaincre qu’elle mentait, qu’elle avait dit toutes ces choses uniquement pour le faire enrager car elle n’avait pas réussit à obtenir ce qu’elle voulait de lui. Mais au fond de lui-même Lance savait qu’elle avait soulevé un problème épineux.  
Malgré son jeune âge, le dresseur de dragons faisait preuve d’une maturité surprenante pour tout ce qui ce rapportait au combat pokemon, à la stratégie et même à la politique mais également pour donner des ordres et assumer des responsabilités importantes.   
Seulement, être intelligent ne signifie pas que l’on est à l’abri de tout. Et une des choses avec laquelle il n’était pas du tout à l’aise étaient les relations humaines, au point de s’isoler d’avantage année après année.  
Ce soir là Lorelei lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il n’était qu’un humain comme les autres, contrôlé par ses instincts, ses pulsions et ses désirs. Et ça, il ne l’acceptait pas, pas du tout.  
Lance avait beau vouloir penser à autre chose et oublier ce qui venait de se passer en essayant de trouver le sommeil. En vain.   
Dès qu’il fermait les yeux il repensait à Lorelei, au fait qu’elle l’ait embrassé contre sa volonté, qu’elle s’était joué de lui, non, qu’elle avait joué avec lui !  
Non, ce qui l’énervait le plus c’est qu’il n’avait rien fait contre !  
Il aurait du se méfier, sentir le danger comme il le faisait toujours. Seulement voilà, Lorelei n’était pas une ennemie, c’était une alliée et un membre puissant et irremplaçable de leur petit quatuor d’Elites.  
Lance passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant encore la texture crémeuse du rouge à lèvre de Lorelei. Il serra les mâchoires et se mordit très fort la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de se remémorer ce qu’il venait de vivre mais cela ne fit que lui rappeler le goût si particulier de la langue de la jeune femme.  
Envoyant de mauvais signaux à son corps d’ados plus sensibles que jamais.  
Archie son dracolosse le regardait se contorsionner dans son lit avec de grands yeux inquiets.  
Le Dragon Master était à présent en sueur, agrippant ses draps avec force. Il finit par se redresser et s’asseoir au bord de son grand lit.  
« Hey, tout va bien ? qu’est que tu as, tu es malade ? »  
Lance répondit en grommelant quelque chose d’incompréhensible pour le gros dragon.  
« Quoi ? »  
« rien, laisse tomber Archie rendors toi… il faut juste que je prenne un peu l’air. »  
Il se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, pensant qu’asperger son visage avec de l’eau froide lui clarifierait les idées.  
Il se contempla un moment devant le miroir, n’aimant pas vraiment l’image que lui réfléchissait la surface vitrée.   
Une tignasse rousse échevelée, rebelle. Un corps maigre mais musclé ; il souffrait de douleur aigües à cause de violentes poussées de croissance. De longues jambes qui lui donnaient une allure dégingandée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, des taches de rousseur constellaient les ailes de son nez et la peau juste en dessous de ses paupières, des poils roux bouclés commençaient à piqueter la peau sous ses aisselles, sur son torse et d’autres zones sensibles de son anatomie, lui provocant de furieuses démangeaisons et plaques de rougeurs. L’acné avait miraculeusement épargnée son visage mais pas son dos ni son cou.  
Attirant n’était pas le mot auquel il aurait pensé en premier en voyant son reflet. Mais de toute son apparence, la seule chose qu’aimait Lance était ses propres yeux, les mêmes que ceux de son père. Sa grand-mère disait souvent qu’il avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père et qu’il allait devenir un magnifique jeune homme en grandissant.  
Magnifique ? pff Lance était convaincu qu’elle avait dit ça pour lui faire plaisir, pour le rassurer d’une certaine manière. Mais Lorelei ….   
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et pourtant il essayait de comprendre, réfléchissant à s’en donner mal à la tête.  
Et puis toutes ses émotions si contradictoires, cette chaleur intense ….   
Le jeune dresseur frémit de tout son corps, agrippant le bord du lavabo en marbre, il s’aspergea à nouveau vivement le visage avec de l’eau froide et tenta de calmer sa respiration.  
Seulement, l’impression d’avoir un nœud à l’estomac et le sentiment de se sentir compressé dans ses vêtements le poussèrent à débarrasser son corps de toute entrave vestimentaire et d’aller se réfugier dans la douche.  
Il commença à paniquer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son entre-jambe.  
Oh il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait mais refusait d'y croire. Il devait remercier la veille Agatha qui exigeait de lui qu'il s'instruise comme s'il continuait de fréquenter une école. Et parmi les nombreux livres qu'il avait dut lire se trouvait bien évidemment des livres de biologie et d'anatomie humaine.  
Cette nuit il prit une douche très froide, quitte à tomber malade ; mieux valait avoir froid que de rester avec le corps en feu !


End file.
